Kevin Mask
is a fictional character from Yudetamago's manga and anime series Kinnikuman Nisei (Ultimate Muscle). He is voiced by Ryotaro Okiayu/Ted Lewis (US)/Wolfang Galindo (Latin America). About *Classification: d.M.p→ Seigi Chōjin *Homeland: England *Age: 18 (Chōjin Olympics: 19, Ultimate Tag: 20) *Height: 218 cm (7 ft 2 in) *Weight: 155 kg (342 lbs) *Choujin Kyoudo: 1,170,000 Power *Trademark Techniques: Big Ben Edge(Big Ben Bash in the American Anime), OLAP, Tower Bridge *Tag Teams: Blood Evolutions (Scarface), The Botchans (Mantaro Kinniku) *Trainer: Warsman/Croè *First Appearance: Muscle Returns (non-canon), Anime episode 5 He is the son of British super-wrestler Robin Mask and Alisa Mackintosh. He hated his father's strict upbringing, so he ran away when he was 8 and joined the d.M.p (although their relationship has gotten better since the Chōjin Olympics). He refers to his father as . During Mantaro Kinniku's first two matches on earth, he showed that he cared deeply about honour and that he had a soft spot inside him which was rarely shown. He is sometimes known as 'every girl's knight in shining armour' this was particularly because of his mask which was a bluish-grey knight-like helmet. Kevin's English accent is one of the traits that girls find attractive about him. On his back is a Spider Nest Tattoo which was added during his Akugyō Chōjin days. The image of each Chōjin he defeats is added to the tattoo. This continues even after he leaves the d.M.p. Kevin also possesses his own version of the Kinniku Clan's Kajiba no Kuso Djikara called Maelstrom Power. He harbours a complicated love-hate relationship with his Daddy Robin. During the Chōjin Olympics, he trains under Robin's former student Warsman (under the guise of Croè). Though he usually has a silent and stoic personality, he does occasionally display a comical side. He has been known to perform Keiji Mutou's "Puroresu Love" pose. In the V-Jump, it is suspected that Kevin has a slight crush on the female Chojin, Fiona. Techniques ; : Kevin's version of Mantaro and Kinnikuman's Kajiba no Kuso Djikara. ; : This is Kevin's trademark move. He starts by grabbing his opponent's right wrist with his right hand and their left with his. Then he twists his opponents arms around each other to the point where their right hand is once again on the right side and the left hand on the left side. Next, Kevin releases the hold by uncrossing his own arms and the force of breaking the hold flings the opponent into the air, spinning in various directions. To finish the move, Kevin jumps up after the opponent and grabs their near arm under his own (so that the opponent is upside down and Kevin is sideways with his stomache against their back), reaches between their legs to hook their far thigh with his other arm, wraps his legs around their head and far arm, and falls to the ground so that the opponent lands head first. ;OLAP : This was one of the many techniques taught to Kevin by Croe. It is quite clear by the name and the positioning of the move that it is a backwards Palo Special. Kevin starts by facing the back of his opponent, but then quickly maneuvers himself so that he is back-to-back with them and has his legs wrapped around their body. Kevin then sticks his legs between his opponent's and hooks his feet against his opponent's knees. While he does that, he also grabs the opponent's wrists and bends their arms back over their head, putting all of his weight into breaking their arms. ; : This was his father Robin Mask's trademark move. He puts his opponent faceup across his shoulders and then grabs their head with one hand and a leg with the other and pulls down on both sides. ; : This is another technique that Kevin borrowed from his father, Robin Mask. With his opponent falling headfirst towards the ring, Kevin jumps up and catches their head with his feet. He then extends his arms so that he lands on his palms. Right before they hit the canvas, he briefly lets go of their head only to capture it in a Triangle Choke as they touch down. ; : This is another technique that was taught to Kevin by Croe. Similar to the Screwdriver, Kevin makes a spinning jump towards his opponent and drills into them with his fingers. ; : For this technique, Kevin uses the ropes to perform a submission-like hold. With his opponent against the ropes and face-to-face with Kevin, he jumps up and over the opponent and wraps his legs around their arms and the top rope and grabs their ankles with his hands. Kevin in then upside down, on the outside of the ropes, facing the back of the opponent. From there, he pulls his legs and arms back, causing the opponent to be stretched across the bottom and middle ropes. ; : Another move taught to Kevin by Croe, in which Kevin jumps onto his opponent's shoulders from behind and applies a triangle choke and then repeatedly elbows them to the ground. ; : This move sees Kevin performing repeated kicks to his opponents face, kicking off with each one to stay airborne. ; : ; : Kevin performs a normal fisherman suplex, but during the bridging part of the slam, he spins his opponent and himself around rapidly to add to the force. ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : A technique in which Kevin kicks off of his opponent's chest and performs a backflip in mid-air and finally lands a knee drop over the opponent's heart. ; : ;NIKU⇒LAP : A tag technique done with Mantaro Muscle. While Mantaro performs a Kinniku Buster on an opponent, Kevin performs an OLAP on the same opponent. Story History d.M.p Arc Kevin Mask makes his appearance right after the Second Generations have been deployed on Japan. During an argument between Mantaro Kinniku and Gazelleman, Kevin comes in between them and begins a quick fight with Gazelle. He twists his arms and throws him up into the air, catching him with his foot. After being found out to be the son of Robin Mask, and asked why he wasn't at the Hercules Factory, Kevin Mask leaves. He returns later that night with Tel Tel Boy and MAXman, wearing a hood over himself. They go to assault Mantaro in his sleep. As Gazelleman stops them from doing so, Kevin and his team beat him up. The next day the three of them are found dropping in on an IWF match, killing a tag team. They declare that Mantaro will come and fight them. As Kevin is found out to be a member of the DMP, he explains in a flashback that his father put him through hellish training, keeping him away from a normal life. Because of the hardships within his family, Kevin explains that he ran away from home and took up street fighting. He later was asked to join the DMP, where he would be part of a real 'family'. During Tel Tel Boy's match against Mantaro, Tel Tel Boy is using a technique where he calls in the help of Mantaro's fears. Kevin tells him to stop hiding behind others and fight for real, though Tel Tel Boy ignores him. Throughout this match MAXman begins calling Kevin a traitor. After Tel Tel's defeat, MAXman steps up to finish off Mantaro, but Kevin convinces him to fight another Seigi Chojin, so Mantaro can rest. After witnessing MAXman defeat Seiuchin, and then witnessing his defeat by Mantaro, Kevin Mask realizes that the DMP does not fight for honor or teamwork. Leaving the DMP, Kevin Mask walks away, saying he is part of his own independent side now, and that his fight with Mantaro will come someday. HF Second Year Replacement Matches After being absent for a while, Kevin Mask returns during Terry the Kid's match against Scarface. He is flicking popcorn at Mantaro when he stands in Kevin's view of the ring. During the dinner party after the semi-finals, Kevin Mask disguises himself as a waiter and surprise attacks Scarface, putting him in a Tower Bridge. It is then revealed that Kevin and Scar were old allies during the DMP training, and that Scar saved Kevin Mask from a fall. Kevin Mask then explained to Scar the secrets of the Muscle League's special techniques. Scarface calls Kevin Mask a traitor after he decided to leave the DMP. During the Finals, Kevin Mask reveals Scarface's real name to be Mars. He then leaves his faith in Mantaro to defeat Scar, because Kevin Mask no longer wants to be indebted to him. After Mantaro defeats Scarface, Kevin Mask walks away again. Choujin Olympics: The Resurrection Kevin Mask's first very big role in the series begins here. During the preliminaries Kevin defeats Big Horn and becomes the champion of the United Kingdom. During the next couple rounds of the preliminaries, Kevin Mask defeats his opponents and advances (his opponents are never really mentioned). During the three-legged race (the last preliminary round), Kevin Mask is paired with Chloe, whom he is currently being trained under. Kevin and Chloe come in first place, using well balanced teamwork. (more to come) The Poison Six Pack (Anime Only) (This arc takes place inbetween the Choujin Olympics Preliminaries and Finals) Kevin Mask volunteers to help out the Seigi Choujins as they go to rescue Rinko, Tamaki, and Keiko from the Poison Six Pack. After the defeat of the first four members, Kevin Mask goes up against The Cyborg, while fighting on Mt. Fuji, which has a wrestling ring implanted on it. Their fight begins with a test of strength, grasping each other's arms. Kevin proves to be far stronger, and begins sending The Cyborg a fury or punches and kicks. With Kevin having the upperhand, The Cyborg uses a technique of his named the Great Cyclone, where he spins in mid-air like a sharp wheel. He begins slicing Kevin with this technique, and gets Kevin knocked to the ground. Giving Kevin some time to recuperate, the two of them battle some more, as The Cyborg uses his Great Cyclone again. But this time Kevin Mask knows how to defeat the attack, and sends a smashing kick into The Cyborg's center area, knocking him down. Kevin then performs the Tower Bridge on The Cyborg. Kevin taunts The Cyborg, as the The Cyborg fires his arms at Kevin. The arms knock Kevin around, as the Cyborg rockets himself at Kevin, knocking Kevin out of the ring and hitting the hard ground. As Kevin Mask and The Cyborg stand outside the ring, a countdown begins, giving them twenty seconds to return to the ring or be disqualified. The Cyborg fires his arms at Kevin again, but this time Kevin destroys them. Grabbing the armless Cyborg, Kevin jumps into the air, and performs the Big Ben Edge, slamming Cyborg into the ring and destroying him. Kevin has won the round! Unfortunately, Kevin Mask was out of the ring for twenty-one, which disqualifies him and leaves Mantaro for the final battle to rescue Rinko. Kevin Mask walks away, battered. At the very end of this arc Kevin Mask is seen driving a motorcycle, mentioning that Mantaro's next big battle will begin soon. (Most likely referring to the rest of the Choujin Olympics). Demon Seed Arc As Reborn Ashuraman and the Demon Seed come closer to reviving General Terror with Meat's separated body parts, Kevin and Scarface arrive as the and challenge Ashuraman and Voltman to a tag match. After a hellacious battle, Scarface is placed inside Voltman's oven body and burnt to a crisp. A rematch is scheduled, but this time Kevin teams up with Mantarou as . They are given a few days to train for the match, but instead of sparring with Check Mate and Jade like suggested, Kevin goes off on his own. While on his own, he comes across a pot sculptor who gives him some sound advice. After Kevin hurries to the fight, the sculptor takes off his mask, revealing to the readers that he is Warsman. The day of the rematch comes and Kevin and Mantarou enter the Demon Womb, fighting in a ring atop hundreds of Choujin corpses, including the fallen Idol Choujin. Kevin dedicates the fight to Scar and focuses mainly on Voltman. As the fight get underway it soon becomes a handicap match against Voltman, with Kevin receiving more damage than Mantarou. Eventually they are able to defeat Voltman with their combo technique the Niku→Lap. Kevin saves Meat's right leg but then passes out from exhaustion, falling out of the ring and to his death. Later, when Mantarou falls out of the ring, Kevin and the other fallen Idol Choujin's souls help him back to the ring. After Mantarou defeats Ashuraman and Meat is revived, Kevin and the others are revived by the Reborn Diamond. However, as the Demon Womb collapses, Kevin is the only one too exhausted to make it out in time. Kinnikuman then runs it at the last second and saves Kevin, saying that he'd never be able to face Robin Mask again if he let his son die twice (the complete rescue is never depicted, as it is used to segue into the Young Master of London Arc). Ultimate Choujin Tag Arc Career Information ;Profile *Favorite Food: Fried fish *Family: Robin Grande (great-grandfather), Robin Knight, Paul MacIntosh (grandfathers), Vanessa MacIntosh (grandmother), Robin Mask (father), Alisa MacIntosh (mother) *Theme Song: "God Save The Queen" by Ryoutarou Okiayu ;Championships *Choujin Olympics The Resurrection Champion (Anime: Runner-Up) *Intergalactic Choujin MVP *1st Kinnikuman Nisei popularity poll 1st place *1st Kinnikuman Nisei All Choujin Dai Shingeki Popularity Contest (1st Place) ;Titles *d.M.p Bloodshed Gang of Three *Idol Choujin ;Nicknames * * * ;Win/Loss Record (Single) *O Gazelleman (Big Ben Edge) *O Stan Harrison (Big Ben Edge) *O Shimaō & Kirinman (Sleeper Hold) (V-Jump) *O Big Horn (Big Ben Edge) *O The Assassin (Big Ben Edge) *O The Cyborg (Big Ben Edge) (anime only) *O Chijimiman (Big Ben Edge) *O Legox (Big Ben Edge) *O Ilioukhine (OLAP) *O Mantaro Kinniku (OLAP→ Big Ben Edge) (manga only) *X Mantaro Kinniku (Muscle Gravity) (anime only) *O Naankeeman (OLAP) (V-Jump) ;Win/Loss Record (Tag) :Blood Evolutions (Scarface) *X The Demolitions (Reborn Ashuraman and Voltman) (Hell's Combination Ω (Omega)) :The Botchans (Mantaro Kinniku) *O Voltman (Niku→Lap) ;Win/Loss Record (Other) *O King Castle (Synchronized Kicks, Three-Legged Race) (with Croe (クロエ) / Lord Flash) *O Kaiser Moon (Double Stunner, Three-Legged Race) (with Croe (クロエ) / Lord Flash) Trivia *Kevin frequently ranks-in at No. 1 in Kinnikuman Nisei character polls. *Kevin Mask is considered to be a parody, at least in name and possibly in initial concept, to Kevin Nash, a real life professional wrestler, who was one of the founding members of the nWo, upon which the dMp seems to be based on as a parody. This appears to be true, as Mask is depicted as one of the largest humanoid wrestlers, standing seven feet tall, as did Nash. The fact that he joined the dMp as a means of bucking tradition parallels Nash, Scott Hall, and Hulk Hogan forming the nWo to, as the nWo often said "Screw Tradition", only makes the homage/parody that much more obvious. * At Pro Wrestling NOAH's "HALLOWEEN WITH NOAH" card in 2002, every match featured the wrestlers in halloween costumes. The main event was a 6-man tag team match which featured Kotaro Suzuki in a Kevin Mask costume. Suzuki had used many of Kevin's signature moves throughout the match, including the OLAP, a top-rope Robin Special, and a modified Big Ben Edge. Category:d.M.p Category:New Generation Idol Choujin